A Nice Nap
by Enina33
Summary: Kate falls asleep at her desk without realizing Castle is nearby


Kate Beckett was exhausted. She had been working a tough case and was finishing up on the paperwork one afternoon while sitting at her desk. She couldn't wait to go home to a glass of wine and a hot bath.

The precinct was mostly deserted, but she assumed Castle was still around somewhere, probably making a pest of himself. Castle. Damn him, he was really getting to her lately. Always around, smirking at her, invading her personal space, it was getting so annoying. Annoying...irritating... yet completely stimulating in ways she wasn't ready to think about.

She tried to focus on her paperwork, but soon she found her mind drifting again. She needed coffee. She pushed the papers aside and rubbed her eyes, then let her head drop down onto her arms. She meant to rest for only a minute, but she must have dozed off.

She stirred when she felt a hand her back. She lifted her head and felt strong hands begin to rub her shoulders. Still half asleep, she began to relax into the massage, then tensed again as she came to her senses. There was only one person this could be. "Castle?"

Richard Castle was there, his face right next to hers, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." His lips grazed the outside of her ear as he spoke, and shivers coursed down her neck at the contact.

Kate turned her head and found her face inches away from Castle's. She tried to stop the flush that came over her. For a moment she felt frozen by at his blue eyes, then she glared at him, furious at herself for having this reaction whenever he got too close to her. "What do you think you are doing Castle?"

He grinned. "Waking you up."

He brushed her hair off her forehead with his fingers and she turned away, confused. Her heart felt like it just jumped out of her chest. Castle was looking at her very intently, and Kate tried to regain her bearings by rolling her chair away from him.

Rick grabbed the arms of her chair and pulled her toward him. Kate gasped and instinctively put her hands on his chest, stopping him from getting any closer. Her head was spinning, she felt surreal. What was happening here?

Castle's arm snaked around her slim waist and pulled her to her feet. "Castle!" she gasped, furiously trying to calm the strange feelings rioting through her. "Let go of me." She intended it to be an order, it came out sounding like a plea.

"No," he refused, a determined look in his eyes. His arm was tight around her, she could feel his warm body pressing against hers. She pushed against him, but somehow her strength had deserted her.

"Dammit, Castle," Kate was aware she was breathing heavily, and part of her was about to panic, but the other part was absolutely reveling in the feeling of being this close to tried vainly to get herself under control, to not enjoy the heady scent of him, the feel of her breasts pressed against his chest. He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow, he knew exactly the effect he was having on her. She tried to look away again, but he brought his hand to her chin and forced her to look at him.

She realized his intent the second before his lips touched hers. For a split second she thought of stopping him, but as he began to kiss her, rationality flew out the window. He nibbled her lips, gently at first, then more intensely. Her mind was spinning, oh God this was Castle, it was _Castle, _and he was really kissing her. His lips were soft and firm, and she found herself nipping back at him, a small whimper escaping her as she felt his mouth, hard and demanding, coaxing her lips apart and sweeping his tongue between them.

A wave of need rushed over her as his tongue slid against hers, her hands slid up his chest and wound into his hair, pulling him closer. His hand was making slow circles at the small of her back, the other one slid up to the back of her neck, sending a trail of fire down her spine. She felt lost, out of control, and at this moment nothing mattered except the feel of him kissing her.

She felt the light stubble on his face as he pulled her closer, tasting her, ravishing her. He was relentless, in complete control of the kiss, of her body, of her mind. She shuddered against him, a dangerous sensation unfurling in her lower belly.

She gasped, starting in her seat. She was still lying on her arms at her desk. For a moment she was completely disoriented.

Such a vivid dream! She covered her face in her hands, unable to believe she was sitting at her desk in her place of work, in such a complete state of arousal. From a dream about Castle of all people! No no no, this did not just happen! She took a deep breath to calm herself, then lifted her head, and stood up. She headed to the other room to get some coffee. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the very last thing she wanted to see at that moment.

Richard Castle stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching her with a knowing smirk on his face. "So," he said, winking. "Have a nice nap?"


End file.
